This invention relates to a nail polish application and removal device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device comprising a nail polish remover, a sponge applicator, nail polish, a brush applicator, and an emery board, which are all stored within an easy-to-use and easy-to-carry unit.
In order to maintain professional nail appearance, a variety of nail care implements are required including nail polish, a bottle of nail polish remover, cotton balls, and emery boards. However, it is difficult to fit all the nail care implements inside a make-up case or a purse. In addition, the cap of a conventional bottle of nail polish remover may inadvertently open if it is improperly handled, causing the polish removing fluid inside the bottle to spill and ruin clothing and personal articles it comes in contact with. Because conventional nail care implements are so awkward and troublesome to carry, they are not typically carried by a woman who is traveling, despite the fact that a cosmetic treatment for the fingernails is frequently required in order to maintain a professional nail appearance. Thus, it is desirable to have a device that will allow a traveling woman to maintain a professional nail appearance without the necessity of having to carry bulky cotton balls, and heavy bottles of nail polish and nail polish remover.
Various references uncovered in the prior art provide nail care implements for applying and removing nail polish. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,802 to Cantone discloses a nail polish bottle cover designed for threading onto a threaded neck of a standard nail polish bottle which includes a nail polish remover dispenser incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,758 to Winthrop discloses a nail polish removing apparatus which includes an elongated hollow housing having an opening, a reservoir for nail polish removing fluid disposed in the housing, and a continuous belt extending from the reservoir to the opening. In the field of nail polish applicators, many devices have been designed which employ an applicator brush for applying nail polish contained in a bottle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,637 to Winthrop discloses an apparatus for dispensing and applying nail polish. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,759 to Morane discloses a device for applying nail polish that includes a cap, a sheath integrally joined to the cap, and an applicator brush carried by the sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,282 to Morane discloses another container for nail polish of elongated shape that makes it possible to use a relatively short brush.
Despite all these nail care implements, there is still a further need to provide an improved nail polish application and removal device. Such a nail polish application and removal device should be simple in construction so as to minimize manufacturing cost, and yet contains all the necessary devices for maintaining a professional nail appearance. Moreover, such a nail polish application and removal device can be connected in an assembled configuration so that it can fit easily inside of a make-up case of a purse.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.